


Sherlock sets Watson straight

by Phillipe363



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock is not a man child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of taking more of Joan Watson's judgement with all the blame for leaving to London, and since when did he have to check with Watson about being a consulting detective for the NYPD anyway? Sherlock stands his ground and addresses some things. Calling out the poor writing of Watson always being in the right and Sherlock always as in the wrong that infected Elementary. And this whole Sherlock is a man child thing.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary), Sherlock Holmes & Kitty Winter, Thomas Gregson & Joan Watson, Tobias Gregson & Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Sherlock sets Watson straight

**Hello**

**So, I needed to write up a story addressing the bullcrap in Elementary, despite my enjoyment of the show, which really started to take off in season 2 and continued a bit in season 3.**

**Because Watson is an Asian female and to pander to her fanbase the writers couldn't just let Watson pick up some more of detective knowledge, oh no they had to make it she surpasses Sherlock, and continuously calling out Sherlock for while rarely making mistakes herself.**

**I don't care that they made Watson a female, or her race background. Frankly think they did her character a disservice by not including Watson's military medical background the novels or other media.**

**But this crap males are always wrong, flawless females, gets on my nerves.**

**Especially having been somebody who has witnessed the downfall of the Arrowverse, Star Wars or Doctor Who due to this. Mind you it never got _that bad_ but is still annoying.**

**In season 3 between the show and especially the fandom of Holmes gets hated on, poor Watson of Holmes needs to be the one apologizing for leaving I find to be dumb.**

**Holmes as explained left so he could help get his head on straight and not fall back into drugs with having clearly just lost his brother, this time most likely forever. Not to mention everything with Irene is Moriarty no doubt took it's toll on him.**

**But somehow, especially in the shipping fandom, Watson ends up being the poor victim while Holmes needs to apologize. Yeah… don't think so.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

Captain's office at the 11th Precinct

Gregson is sitting in his chair as Watson is standing by the desk while Sherlock is leaning up against the back wall. A look of confusion briefly crosses Sherlock's face when hearing Gregson make the comment of he needs to check with Watson to get his old consulting job back, and frankly given everything between the two this ends up being his breaking point in a way. Not to go off the rials back to doing drugs, he's not that flimsily but rather putting up with this nonsense.

"Last I checked Watson did not suddenly join the NYPD and become a captain in eight months' time. You're the one who has that power to allow me to be a consultant or not, Watson is in the same legal position I am" Sherlock replies "Although seemingly you hold Watson in a higher regard than you do me which might explain why you said that."

"She does come with less baggage and ego" Gregson says.

"This has nothing to do with my ego" Sherlock replies.

"Really I find that hard to believe given your throwing a fit like an overgrown man child. Leaving then things don't go your way and throwing a tantrum upon coming back to find we've moved on" Watson says harshly.

Looking over at her "You're the one holding a grudge because I left since I needed to get my head together before I relapsed. After everything from Moriarty, to my brother these past few years then you moving out of the Brownstone despite wanting to fix things between us. I though you of all people would understand me needing to prevent a relapse, I guess I was wrong" Sherlock replies disappointed "But given your increase in ego this last year I shouldn't be surprised either."

"Excuse me?" Watson asks sharply "What do you mean by that?"

"You have been making leaps in figuring out cases, even sometimes before me Watson this past year and even without me. However, you have let it go to your head. Yes, I'm not going to pretend I don't have an ego, I do, and it has been costly at times. Bell's injury last year is proof of that, but you criticize me all the time, even when I'm trying and act like you can't make any mistakes. It's gotten old" Sherlock replies.

"And you trained me" Watson says.

Letting out a sigh "I'm done with this pointless conversation; I have more important issues such as a murder to solve. Hire me with Kitty or not, don't really care because despite my liking to work here I can find it elsewhere" Sherlock says.

Having his piece said Sherlock walks out of the room letting the door close quietly.

* * *

**I hope people got enjoyment out of this and if not, oh well cannot please everyone. Leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Another thing I wanted to address is in season 3 opening episode Gregson saying Watson has to give approval for Holmes and Kitty to work for the NYPD, is crap since when did Watson get to officially join the NYPD with being above Gregson's rank in a short handful of months? But I guess that type of logic leaves the building when it's pandering to Watson.**

**One more issue I'm touching on and a rather recent addition to Sherlock mythos with taken up past 11, (very annoyingly so) in the Sherlock show with Benedict Cumberbatch is Sherlock as a man child.**

**While it's more downplayed in Elementary and thankfully not as bad as in the Cumberbatch version this whole concept of Sherlock as a man child is annoying, full stop.**

**Listen I have no problems with changing things from canon, trying things out seeing if they work or not, additions to the lore. But if it's negative with not helping much it doesn't need to be there.**

**I have read some of the novels, watching TV shows like Robert Howard show for The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes or even the films where this is not really an element at all.**

**In those Sherlock is portrayed as a mature adult with being different from everybody else yes, but not a man child. So, I take joy in poking at that stupidity.**

**One last thing I don't mind they made Watson into a detective, but not at the cost of putting Holmes down or her being smarter than Sherlock Holmes.**

**Especially when it's done for pandering/Flawless token trope since Watson is an Asian female, yeah no.**

**Until next time**


End file.
